The Other Demention
by ifollowthenight
Summary: The Other Demention is a world that Kimiko, the main character, goes to to pass the time. But, what she doesn't realize is that an evil man, named Ryuu, is planning on taking over the whole realm to quench his thirst for power.
1. Chapter One: The Keeper

The Other Demention

Chapter One- The Keeper

Kimi unlocked the door to her one bedroom apartment, pushing the door open with her hip. It creaked open slowly and a huge waft of cool air escaped from the living room. The cool air was always inviting and refreshing to her, Thank Goddess for air conditioning, she thought. She dropped her keys on the coffee table in the living room and sat her purse down beside the couch. She walked over to the kitchen counter and pressed the play button on the answering machine.

**"Baby girl! Why haven't you called your mother, dear? You know how much I worry about you, with you living in the dreadful apartment! Why don't you just come back home to Mommy. Please, just think about it. I've been begging you and begging you for months. Oh, and before I forget.. I wired some money into your bank account. I know how hard you're struggling with being an 'artist', and I just couldn't let my baby be living in a horrible apartment with no money. But, Anyways! Call Mommy when you can, darling! Love you, kisses!"**

Her mothers high, nasally voice was finally cut off, Kimi sighed with relief. She walked over to her laptop that was sitting on the desk in the living room. She pulled up a browser and checked her bank account.

**"Current Balance: $409, 642.73"**

**"Damn."** She said and pursed her lips.

Kimi closed the browser and sat down on the couch in the living room. She closed her eyes and slid down into a comfortable position and slowly drifted to sleep.

_Flash back._

_**"Granpa! Granpa!"** Kimi shouted and ran up to her Grandfather and he picked her up and hugged her close._

_**"Oh, my sweet Kimiko!"** He smiled and kissed her forhead._

_**"Guess what today is! Guess!" **She smiled brightly, excitement overflowing._

**_"Hmm, well. Today is Tuesday, I suppose. Is it Halloween?"_**

_Kimiko giggled. **"No, Granpa! It's my birthday!"**_

_He lauged and sat her back down on her feet. **"I know, silly. I was just pulling your leg."** He pulled out a small jewelry box from his pocket. It was a pretty, purple velvet, rectangular box with a beautiful white ribbon around it._

**_"Oh! Is that for me Granpa?"_**

_Her Grandfather flipped over the box and read out loud.** "To: Kimiko, Love: Granpa." **He paused and hummed lightly. **"Is your name Kimiko, and is my name Granpa?"**_

**_"Yes, silly!"_**

_**"Well, then. I assume it's yours. Here you go, sweetie."** He handed her the box and sat down on the sofa in her living room._

_She took the box, eagerly ripping the ribbon off and she opened the box. In it, was a shinny silver skeleton key, and in the center of the handle, was a small ruby surrounded by diamonds and swirls._

_**"What's this, Granpa?"** She asked and looked up at him._

_**"This is a very, very special key, Kimiko. It controls a different kind of world. You see, it is called The Other Demention. And, only you, Kimiko, are able to access it. No one else in this entire world is able to go in The Other Demention. I thought since you've been such a good girl growing up, that it was rightfully yours. But, understand this, Kimi. You're only allowed to go into The Other Demention after you turn fifteen. I've put some instructions and such in the back of this box, so you'll never be confused. But, be careful, Kimi. There are a lot of dangers in that world. You have to be extremely careful. There will be someone that you meet that will help you figure out the rules whenever you become of age. Just, always keep this around your neck. Never take it off."** He paused and fastened it around her neck. **"Do you understand?"**_

_Kimiko understood as best she could. So, she nodded in agreement and hugged her Grandfather tightly.** "Thank you, Granpa! I'll always keep it safe, you have my word!"**_

* * *

Okay, guys! There's my first chapter, I hope you like it; even though it is really short. But, please tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter Two: Through The Barrier

Chapter Two: Through the Barrier

Kimiko woke with a start, her chest felt as if someone had put a hot brander to her it. She sat up immediately and took the key from around her neck and threw it to the floor in front of her. The key was vibrating on the hardwood floor and the ruby in the center was glowing a dark red, it looked as if it were the color of blood. Also, the diamonds were glowing a brilliant hot white. This had happened before, she knew what was going on.

Shippo needed her.

Shippo was Kimiko's best friend, and he had been ever since she had come into The Other Demention. He was a demon, but, Kimiko didn't think of him as one, since he was so small and could barely take up for himself when Kimi wasn't there. Shippo was actually some type of a fox.

Kimiko picked up the key off of the floor, ignoring the burning sensation on her hand, she ran to the closest door to her. She put in the key and turned it, then shoved the door open with such force, it almost swung off of the hinges. Walking through the invisible barrier, her whole appearance changed. She no longer was the cute little twenty year old girl. Her expression grew serious, and her previously brown eyes turned bright white. Her eyes did that in The Other Demention when she was angry, or if she was worried. Her black hair grew and grew and then stopped when it reached her hips. She was in battle gear, those normal, everyday clothes wouldn't protect her in this world.

**"Kimiko! Kimiko! Two Clan leaders are fighting!"** Shippo ran up to her and leaped into her arms and burrowed his head against her neck, hiding in her hair.

**"What about?"** She said calmly, her voice still and even.

**"Uh, uh... I don't know! They are just going at it!**" He replied, shaking against her.

**"Alright, Shippo, show me."**

Shippo then placed his tiny hand on her temple and she closed her eyes. Then, she saw the trail to the two clan leaders playing through her mind. Kimiko ran down the path at an inhuman speed and stopped when she heard voices.

**"I told you already, Araiya! That land is MINE!"**

**"Oh, bullshit, Val. That land is No-Mans-Land. Get your head out of your ass and leave my pups alone."**

**"Get my head out of my ass? Oh _HELL_ no! That's it!"**

**"Oh, what are you going to do, you fucking pansy? Give me fleas?"**

**"Alright! You asked for it!"**

Then she heard the sounds of biting and snarling. Kimiko ran towards the direction of the noise and she saw two abnormally large animals biting and scratching at each other. One was a fox, and the other was a wolf.

Kimiko's powerful voice rang out through the air, **"Stop!"**

And, that, they did. She saw the wolf mutter to the fox.

**"That Lady Kimiko?"**

The fox gulped, **"Yup."**

They immediately separated themselves and sat on there hind legs. Both of them stared down at the forest floor.

After a moment of awkward silence,** "Would one of you _Mutts_ like to explain to me what's going on? Because, Shippo, here says you're both clan leaders. And, that. That is no way to act when you're a leader."**

The fox's head snapped up and she glared at Shippo, a threatening growl ripping through her teeth.

Shippo squealed and hid in Kimiko's hair once more.

**"Alright, enough. Leave Shippo alone. And, if you're not going to talk, then I guess I can demote the both of you myself. You, Narri leader. Tell me what the hell was going on before I take your position."**

The fox's eyes grew wider, and immediately she began to speak. **"Wolfie over there, had some of her pups hunting on _my_ land."**

The wolf groaned, **"Are you serious? THAT WAS NO-MANS-LAND!**" She growled and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. **"My pups wouldn't even dare go near your land, and there was no reason for them to even be there."**

**"Easy, now. Where were her pups?"** Kimiko asked, in a now calm voice. **"And would you two please transform back into your human bodies."**

They did as they were told, the fox turned back into a tall, slender woman with long, light brown hair that fell to the small of her back. Her eyes were light blue, with a tint of orange to them. The wolf transformed back into her human form, her long black hair falling past her shoulders, and her blue eyes fixed on Kimiko.

**"They were about five yards away from _my_ hut."** The woman with the brown hair said, putting major emphasis on the word 'my'.

The woman with the black hair scoffed and rolled her eyes.

**"Alright, well I guess that settles it. And, your names, ladies?**" She said and looked at them both, her eyebrows raised slightly.

**"I'm Valkyra."** Said the Narri Leader. She crossed her arms and put her weight on her right leg.

**"I'm Araiya."** The Lyall Leader smiled at Kimiko.

**"Alright, Araiya, try to keep your pups hunting on your land or either No-Man's-Land. And, Valkyra, they're just pups, they don't know any better."** She smiled softly, **"And _both_ of you, leave Shippo alone, he was just following orders by telling me about your little argument. I have to keep the balance in place. You both know that."**

Valkyra loosened up and smiled at Kimiko, as did Araiya.

**"Alright, Lady Kimiko.**" They both replied.

**"Thank you, ladies."** She smiled and turned on her heel and walked away from them.


	3. Chapter Three: Sisters, Who Knew?

Chapter 3: Sisters, Who Knew?

Valkyra came running after Kimiko, **"Lady Kimiko, wait!"** She called after her, with Araiya on her heels.

Kimiko turned around and looked at the two women with a confused look on her face. **"Yes?"**

**"We were actually supposed to tell you something." **She paused and took a sideways glance at Araiya.** "Something important. We were on our way when we had that fight."**

Araiya cut in, **"But, we can't talk about it in the open like this.. The word will spread and people will start to panic."** She said and sighed.

Kimiko studied the two and determined that they were serious. **"Alright, where would you like to go to discuss it."**

**"Down by the waterfalls. The sound will drown out our talking. It's much safer there than any of our homes."** Araiya said.

Kimiko gave a short nod and then she took a leap and transformed in the air into a brilliant, white tiger. She took off as fast as she could run towards the waterfalls, taking a glance behind her, only to see the wolf and fox trailing along. She leaped over a wide river with ease and slowed down as she reached the waterfalls. This place was beyond beautiful, seven waterfalls crashing down to meet the violent water bellow. It may be dangerous, but it was beautiful.

**"Alright,"** Valkyra said and watched Kimiko transform back. **"Now, that. That was fucking awesome. A tiger? Bad _ASS!_"** She had a little dorky grin upon her lips.

Kimiko chuckled and nodded her thanks as she sat down on a rock.

Valkyra and Araiya both transformed back and sat on the grassy ground beneath them.

Araiya was the first to speak,** "Okay, do you know anything about your past here?"**

**"My past here? My first time here was when I was fifteen, Araiya, what do you mean my past _here_?"** Kimiko looked at Arayia, her brow furrowed slightly.

**"I'll take that as a no. But, Lady, you were born in this land."** She said and smiled.

**"How are you certain of this? My Grandfather gave me the key to the realm, I wasn't born here."** She said matter-of-factly.

**"Key? There is no key to the realm."** Valkyra laughed.

Kimiko reached into her shirt and pulled out the key that was fastened around her neck.** "Oh, really?"**

**"Prove that it's not just some stupid, random key."** Valkyra said stubbornly.

**"VAL! That is no way to speak to the Queen! Good God! Where are your manners?"** Araiya whispered angrily.

**"I wanted to see if it was true, pipe down, dumb ass."** She retorted.

**"Who do you think you're calling a dumb ass?"**

**"You, dumb ass!"** She said and punched at Araiya.

**"Good God, you guys fight like siblings! Have a little decency!"** Kimiko sighed.

They both broke out into laughter. Valkyra fell on her back, laughing almost hysterically.

**"What's so funny?"** Kimiko said in an irritated tone.

**"We are sisters, Lady Kimiko."** Araiya said, stifling her laughter, where Valkyra just kept laughing. Araiya punched Valkyra in the side. **"Shut up!"**

Valkyra sat up and glared at her sister.

**"Ah, so that's why you two are at each others throats." **Kimiko chuckled. **"Okay, back to what we were saying. This key does lead somewhere. It leads to Earth."**

**"Earth? What the hell is that?"** Valkyra scoffed.

**"Where I was born, that's what I was getting to."** She said and stood up, taking the key from around her neck. She put the key to her lips and softly muttered something in a different language. A blinding white portal instantly opened up beside her.

Valkyra and Araiya's jaws both dropped.

**"No way!"** Araiya shouted. **"That is so flippin' cool!"** Valkyra nodded in agreement.

Kimiko opened her eyes and the portal vanished.** "Now do you believe me?"**

They both nodded in unison.

**"But, I have a feeling that someone has been lying to you, Lady Kimiko-"**

**"Call me Kimi."**

Valkyra smiled and nodded. **" ..Kimi, who was this 'Grandfather' of yours?"**

**"His name was Hiroto."**

**"Hiroto was your _GRANDFATHER_ ? Wicked! No wonder you're so bad ass!**" Araiya said excitedly.

Kimiko laughed and shrugged.

**"Then that's it! That's the missing puzzle piece!"**

**"Wait, what is?"** Kimiko asked curiously.

**"Since you're Hiroto's grand daughter... That makes you Lord Nori's daughter! No wonder people declared you as Queen, it's in your blood, Kimi! Alright, here's what happened, I remember it clearly, I used to be a servant in your fathers palace."** Valkyra stretched out her hands and held them out to both Araiya and Kimiko.

Kimiko took Shippo's hand also, after he had pulled on her hair, basically begging to be let in on the vision.


	4. Chapter Four: Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal.

_Flashback._

_Valkyra was sitting on the floor, playing with her toys that she made, and watching over Kimiko as she slept. She was humming a soft tune as she rocked back in forth slightly, caught up in the music in her head. She felt someone watching her, so she looked to the open doorway. There was no one. She thought it was very curious._

**" **_**Who was that?"** She said out loud to herself._

_She felt it again, she turned swiftly and caught sight of someone running down the hall. It looked like a little boy. She stood up and ran after him, wondering why he was watching her._

**" _Hey! Wait up!"_**

_The boy turned and looked at Valkyra, a strange smile placed upon his lips._

**" **_**Why were you watching me?"** She asked, almost breathless from running so far._

_The boy just laughed, but there was no sound in his laughter. It was is if he had no vocal chords. The boy just looked up at the ceiling and clapped his hands, which produced no sound. And, then he vanished._

_Valkyra looked around, a baffled expression on her little, beautiful face._

**" **_**What the heck was that?"** She said softly to herself._

_Then, she heard a baby cry._

**" **_**Oh no! Kimiko!" **She ran back as fast as her feet would carry her. But, when she reached Kimiko's room, she saw Kimiko's older brother in the window, holding little, crying Kimiko in his arms. **" Ryuunosuke! What are you doing with Kimiko!"**_

_Ryuu was a lot older than Valkyra, and he was a lot stronger. **" Oh shut up, you little brat. This land? It's going to be mine. I'm not going to let some little baby, that father claims is my sister, stand in the way of that. And, neither are you." **He let out an evil sounding laugh and jumped out the window._

_Valkyra screamed and ran from the room, crying out,** "Lord Nori, Lord Nori! Ryuu took Kimiko away!" **She collapsed on the floor in front of his throne._

**" **_**Are you certain of this, Valkyra?"** He immediately stood and helped her up._

**" **_**Yes! He jumped out the window!"** Valkyra raised her hand up to the sky and Lord Nori grasped it and closed his eyes, watching the scene play through their minds._

**" **_**I know where he's going, stay here, Valkyra, go find your sister." **He said and rushed away towards the door._

_Valkyra did as she was told and found her sister, Araiya. They both waited impatiently on Lord Nori's and Kimiko's arrival. They both were fast asleep on the floor when Lord Nori sulked back into the palace._

**" **_**Girls, wake up.." **He said softly, his voice full of sadness._

_They woke up and rubbed the sleepiness out of their eyes.** " Where's Kimiko, is she okay?"** Valkyra looked up at Lord Nori with worry in her eyes._

**" **_**I'm afraid not.. Ryuu took her far away from here.. She isn't coming back." **He said, his voice leaking with dread._

_Valkyra burst into tears and Lord Nori patted her back softly, and Araiya drew her sister close and hugged her tight._

**" **_**It's all my fault!"** She cried, shaking with tears running down her cheeks. **"It's all my fault!"**_

_End Flash back._

Valkyra looked up at Kimiko with a saddened expression. **"I'm sorry, Kimiko.. I didn't know what he was up to."** Her voice was full of regret.

**"Valkyra. It's not your fault. He obviously pulled a trick on you."** She put her hand on Valkyra's shoulder and smiled.** "I just don't understand why he would want me gone so badly.."**

Araiya smiled and shook her head.** "It's because our people love you, Kimiko. They've loved you from the start. No one knew you would come back. And, another reason he wanted you gone was because you had so much power in you from the start. Your family loved you so much, where Ryuu was the bad child. He was always getting into trouble."** She smiled at Kimiko.

**"But the bad news is that.." **Valkyra looked at them both,** "Ryuu has gotten stronger, and he's planning on taking you out, now that you've found your way back home."**

Araiya put her hand on Valkyra's. **"And we're here to help protect you."**


End file.
